Unnamed OneShot
by Tearryn
Summary: Set four years after Graduation. Rose became a Guardian but had a change of heart and set off on her own into the human world. She now lives a life of sin.  UP FOR ADAPTION PMs IF YOU WANT IT :D
1. Chapter 1

**A / N : Don't ask what made me think of this , eht just popped into my head . I don't think eht's any good , I just wanted to know what your opinions of eht are . **

Unnamed One-Shot.

Set four years after Graduation. Rose became a Guardian but had a change of heart and set off on her own into the human world. She now lives a life of sin.

**Rose's POV. Who I've Become.**

It was winter. I stood under the shower. The water was as hot as it went with no cold and I was still freezing. What could be worse than this? I was no longer in contact with Lissa or Dimtri. No one from the Moroi and Dhampir world, to be exact. I had only been Lissa's Guardian three days when I'd realised that being a Guardian was something I didn't want to be. I do realise that I could have stayed at Court and been a shopkeeper or something. Something inside of me had told me to come to New York.

I'd tried out dancing, singing and theater. None of that was what I wanted to do. By then I had no money left and tried getting a job at every corner shop I laid eyes on. Because I had just came from the Theater and was wearing brothel clothes, no one wanted to hire me. I did try again the next day, but the damage was done.

****Flashback****

_So there I was, cold, alone and homeless when Sabrina stumbled across me. She promised a job and a place to live. She said the job was good hours and had a great paying rate. Who would say no to that? I went with her to her house. That turned out to be a mansion. She beamed at the sight of it._

_"My pride and joy," she'd said as we made our way inside. It smelled like incense and was dark._

_"Sorry about the darkness, we don't get much business during the day," she said as we wound our way through the rooms. Since it was five o'clock in the afternoon, I was kinda confused. _

_"Isn't five o'clock considered as night?" I asked. That's what I'd always thought anyway. Sabrina laughed. _

_"Kind of. Business doesn't really start till about six-six thirty," she answered. We came to a door. Sabrina opened it and motioned me in. _

_"This will be your room. Take a bath or whatever. The wardrobe is fully stocked. You look about the same size as my other girls, so you should be able to fit," she started. _

_"The way things work around here is you get ready and the clients start coming in. When they arrive, they're given a room number, as you may have seen on the door, and that's the room they go to. They tell the girls what they want and the girls give it to them. At the end of the night, I get a quarter of what you've earned. If you've done your job right, it should be around a grand, give or a take a hundred bucks. There's also a camera pointing towards the bed that's always recording. The videos at the end of the night go onto our website. Any questions?" she asked. I was still thinking when she spoke again. _

_"None? Great. See you again at One," she said and headed to the door._

_"Oh, if you're asked, your name is Misty," she added and left the room. I walk into the bathroom and took a bath. After that, I wrapped the towel around me and walked to the closet. It was filled with skimpy little outfits and matching bras and undies. _What the hell was this? _I thought. I chose an outfit that had the most material and walked back into the bathroom and put it on. _

I_ walked back into the room and there was a man sitting on the bed. _

_"Whoa. Aren't you a beauty? You got a name, Princess?" he asked in a husky voice. _

_"Misty," I replied. _

_"Well, Misty. Why don't you come over here and show yourself to me?" he replied. _

_"What?"_

_"Take off your clothes. That usually makes it easier."_

_"Makes what easier?" _What in God's name is he talking about?

_"Sex," he answered. _Oh, dear lord. What have I gotten myself into? _He noticed my hesitance. _

_"You're a newbie, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded. _

_"That's okay, I'll be gentle with you. I promise." He beaconed me over to the bed. I walked over to him and sat down. He rubbed his fingers up my arms. _

_"So smooth," he muttered. He brought his left hand to my stomach and moved it up to my breast under the light materiel. He squeezed a couple of times before removing the bra thing all together. He sucked at it before he got bored and removed my underwear. _

_"Not hairless. Since this is our first time, I think I can forget about it," he said, pushing me to lie down. I stared into his eyes as he entered me. I gasped and turned my attention to the wall. _

** **End of Flashback ****

It's been like that ever night for the last four years. I was two weeks away from getting my own apartment because I was now a private girl. My customers had to be single and under forty, otherwise I wouldn't take them. I was good because the younger ones paid more. I was thinking after then I would give it up completely. I am pretty sure I could do that. My main customer, Mikey has been secretly giving me extra. After we finish, I would hide the money in the bathroom, were there was no camera to spy on my deception to Sabrina. She was nice, but Starlight was my real friend. She hated this way of life as much as I did. We would hang out when we both had free time. About three times a week. She started the day after I did. We were thinking of getting a place together. She had this air of innocence and I felt like I had to be there for her.

I sighed and shut off the shower. Tonight was my night off so I dressed in track pants and Nike jumper complete with Uggies. I made my way to the kitchen where I knew Sabrina would be.

"Sabrina," I said. She jumped and looked up.

"Misty, you scared me."

"I didn't mean to. I need to talk to you about something," I started.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" she asked. I've been here how long and she still doesn't know what I'm like? I shook my head.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't want to live like this anymore. I want out," I told her. She sighed.

"Misty. I really should have told you this earlier. Once you're in, there isn't a way out."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry to those (probably all) who thought that this is an update . Eht isn't ._**

**_I've been thinking a lot about this story . People have asked me to continue but I feel as if I don't have the creativity to carry on . _**

**_I've decided to put this up fouu adaption ! Yaay . LOLS ._**

**_So if you want this (chapter ? or is eht a story ?) , just review this or PM me and I'll give you my permission to have eht ._**

**_I'll also give you the ideas that I've discussed with Talkygirl ._**

**_Also , sorry I've been outta action . I got banned off my computer (AND Internet) for a month because I got my tongue pierced . LOLS . _**

**_I've also kinda been having writer's block . Stay with me , though . Something should be up before I go back to school in two weeks . XD Thanks fouu your patience . _**


End file.
